Crepúsculo la Saga: Días del Futuro Pasado
by Lexodian
Summary: Historia alternativa de la Saga Crepúsculo, adaptada de la película "X-MEN Días del futuro pasado", y secuela directa tanto de los libros como del fic "Eclipse de Fuego", del mismo autor de éste fic, que se puede leer en el siguiente enlace: /s/9813391/1/Crep%C3%BAsculo-la-Saga-Eclipse-de-fuego
1. Las sendas del Infierno

1

Las sendas del infierno

_Seattle, Washington_

El futuro es un oscuro y siniestro mundo. Pero lo que queda en las abandonadas y destrozadas calles de Seattle lo son aún más, son el recordatorio de que, por más astuto que sea uno, siempre lo terminarán encontrando.

Muchas vidas se habían perdido hasta este momento. Bajas y pérdidas en ambos lados de la contienda. Vampiros, metámorfos, y los pocos humanos que se destinaron a ayudarles. Todos ellos, perdidos. La mayoría de ellos habían sido asesinados sin piedad, lo cual era una suerte para ellos. Otra parte de la población no humana estaba presa, esperando el juicio final, o trabajando como esclavos. Y una pequeña parte, pero muy pequeña, luchaba por mantenerse fuera de las garras de la Muerte, siempre en activo, siempre en movimiento, lejos de toda mirada acusatoria. Lejos de las terribles garras del destino.

La población mundial se había catalogado en tres variantes. Los Humanos, seres comunes y corrientes, son los que mantenían una vida tranquila y próspera, siempre y cuando no se entrometan en los asuntos de los no humanos. Los Anómalos, humanos con capacidad para transmitir la metamorfosis a sus descendientes, o que arrastran genes metamórficos de algún antepasado. Entre los anómalos también se clasificaban los humanos con ciertas particularidades que podían beneficiar al vampirismo si estos individuos eran infectados con el virus hemófago. Se había considerado convertirlos en una cuarta categoría, Ascendentes, pero la idea fue descartada; no consideraban a los posibles metámorfos distintos de los posibles vampiros. Y al final estaban los No Humanos, en donde clasificaban a vampiros y metámorfos por igual, aunque al momento de capturarlos siempre existía la distinción. Para fines científicos, claro estaba.

Esos fines científicos eran los que habían arrasado el mundo.

Por las calles de la desolada Seattle se podía aspirar la muerte aún siendo un humano. Los negocios, reducidos a simples ruinas, aullaban con el gélido e inquietante hedor del abandono, de la miseria y el caos, todos coexistiendo para una única finalidad.

La advertencia.

Esto no le molestó mucho a Alistair mientras doblaba en la esquina y se dirigía al puerto, donde generalmente disponían de los cuerpos de los no humanos.

Había sabido mantenerse lejos del peligro durante todos estos años. Siempre se vio capaz de alejarse de los problemas. Era simple; su habilidad era bastante buena y le permitía estar lejos de todo problema. Pero todo tiene un precio. La culpabilidad que sentía por esconderse mientras el mundo iba sucumbiendo a manos de la aniquilación le carcomía la conciencia de vez en cuando, pero se recordó que no era la primera vez que huía para ponerse a salvo.

_Excepto que, en esta ocasión, escapé de algo mucho más grande que los Vulturi._

Recordar a la corrupta policía vampírica le provocó un nudo en donde debería tener el estómago. Por una parte se alegraba de que los Vulturi ya no existieran más, y por ende, estaba libre de su persecución. Pero como solían decir los humanos muy de vez en cuando, _caímos de la sartén al fuego_.

Y ahora los perseguían a todos, Vulturi o no Vulturi.

Y muchos habían muerto.

Se agazapó lo suficiente para saltar al tejado de una tienda departamental; ignoró si se trataba de deportes o cosméticos. Las mundanas cosas humanas perdían interés para él, en especial en los tiempos que aquejaban en ese instante. Se despejó la mente mientras tomaba impulso y se lanzaba al tejado de otro negocio, al otro lado de la calle, cuyo asfalto olía ligeramente a sangre y podredumbre. Se preguntó cuántos humanos habían sido liquidados ahí, y cuántos no humanos.

Llegó a su destino. Se quedó en el tejado, observando la pila de cadáveres que se mantenía en el muelle, lista para ser arrojada en el mar en cuanto _esos_ regresaran. Y no tenía mucho tiempo para ello.

Se inclinó como un predador al filo del tejado, y aguardó. A pesar del silencio apenas roto por la corriente marina allá en mar abierto, se sorprendió de escuchar un murmullo, apenas una caricia de ruido en el viento, que desfilaba abiertamente hasta sus oídos. No obstante, se quedó tan rígido como una estatua, esperando encontrar la fuente del murmullo o lo que fuera, que definitivamente _no debía_ sonar en un campo de concentración para cadáveres. La brisa se agitó a su derecha y se giró a tiempo para encontrarse con el rostro de otro vampiro físicamente más joven que él, pero con tantos años de existencia asomándose a sus ojos rojizos oscuros; también estaba pasando hambre, como él. El vampiro joven esbozó lo que parecía ser una media sonrisa fúnebre de reconocimiento.

— Alistair —murmuró Peter. El interpelado asintió apenas unos milímetros, movimiento inadvertido por humanos, pero no por vampiros—. No esperaba volverte a ver por la zona de Olympic otra vez. —le dijo con cierto recelo.

— Los tiempos cambian. —respondió, y el vampiro joven se le quedó mirando fijamente, pero Alistair desvió su mirada a las pilas de muertos, examinándolas. Debía de estar por ahí… debía confirmarlo…

Se movió con agilidad, más de la que solía demostrar en momentos de antipatía, y se dejó caer limpiamente al suelo, pisándolo sin apenas hacer ruido. Apenas se estaba irguiendo cuando Peter aterrizó a su lado y oteó la máxima atracción putrefacta.

— ¿Cullen? —se atrevió a preguntar el joven, con lo que Alistair se limitó a contestarle con un asentimiento— Ya veo —reconoció el otro—. Hale. —dijo, sin que la pregunta correcta se hubiera formulado siquiera, pero Peter pensó que no necesitaba oírla. _Nadie se para por estos rumbos si no es para buscar a alguien_, se dijo.

Sin decirse una palabra más, cada vampiro tomó su ruta. Alistair fue a la pila que tenía enfrente suyo, mientras que Peter se aventuró a las más alejadas hacia la derecha. Si escarbaban a la velocidad vampírica, cada quien podía revisar cinco o seis pilas en lo que se daba la hora de llegada de _esos_, para la cual faltaban apenas pocos minutos.

Comenzó a escarbar. Fue dejando de lado esqueletos mixtos y partes de vampiro, pasando por un nuevo cuerpo en descomposición. Olía, entre los fétidos aromas de la muerte, a perro mojado. _Éste no tendrá más de dos semanas_, se dijo, y lo apartó sin siquiera ponerle interés. Aún cuando vampiros y metámorfos habían formado una alianza para incrementar mejorablemente sus posibilidades de supervivencia, a Alistar le seguían fastidiando los _animales_. Bien se decía que los viejos hábitos nunca morían.

Se concentró. Debía encontrarle a toda costa, porque debía estar seguro de que podían haber escapado juntos, que por culpa de él no se hubiera quedado alguno atrás. Porque fue él el que los divisó en Vancouver, y fue él el que los apartó a _esos_ del camino de los sobrevivientes, sin que ellos lo supieran.

Sentía que se los debía después de haberlos dejado solos contra los Vulturi hacía mucho tiempo.

En la tercera pila, dio con un aroma familiar. Nuevas esperanzas se abrieron en su interior, y escarbó como su hubiera encontrado el tesoro máximo. Entre sus jadeos —innecesarios para sus pulmones—, sus dedos arrancando piel, tierra, ropa y hueso, y el sonido de la corriente marina, ni siquiera se percató del sonido de un crepitar, como un chasquido de la leña ante el fuego vivo, que llegó desde varios metros de distancia. Le importaba más encontrar a alguno de ellos, o mejor aún, de no encontrarlo. Las pilas eran recientes; cada semana se echaban las nuevas recolecciones al mar —la altura de las pilas iba decreciendo con el paso de los años; ahora no rebasaban la altura de un piso— y se dejaba el área completamente limpia. Alistair no podía predeterminar con certeza si el día de hoy iba a ser la Depuración, y no le importaba saberlo, porque había dado con el blanco. Una mano, fina, tersa, femenina y sedosa, se asomaba por debajo de un cráneo humano que reconoció por el simple aroma. La mano parecía casi intacta, pero eso no le quitaba lo muerto. Lo completamente muerto.

Sus sospechas de fracaso se confirmaron cuando, al alzar la mirada, logró distinguir una muñequera. Nervioso, haló un poco de la mano hasta dejar descubierta toda la pieza, que relucía con un óvalo en el cuál estaba una insignia muy conocida para él: un león, postrado en sus patas traseras, rugía. Al nivel de dichas patas había un cordel con tres estrellas, y en la cabeza del león se asomaba una corona.

Era la insignia de los Cullen. Y la mano, para su pesar, era de una de las mujeres.

_¿Esme?_

Se dijo que podía ser Esme. La rubia, Rosalie, no usaba muñequeras. Suponía que Bella había caído hacía siete años en alguna parte de Asia. Él vio cómo Alice perecía hacía dos en Venezuela. Y la niña, Renesmee, sucumbió durante las primeras purgas.

Rosalie era la única mujer viva del clan Cullen. Eso quería decir que Peter venía en búsqueda de Jasper.

No supo cuándo había perecido Jasper. A él no lo vio en Vancouver.

De haber sido humano, hubiera sentido el escalofrío recorrerle desde las lumbares hasta las cervicales. Pero, al ser un vampiro, simplemente se dijo que todo lo que había luchado para llegar a ese lugar y reconocer a la fallecida —_es Esme, estoy seguro_— había sido una trampa misma, que lo arrojaba ante las garras del destino cruel.

Lentamente, se volvió por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Y entonces lo divisó. Divisó la forma de su verdugo, mucho más alto que él, que lo miraba con unos ojos que no veían y a la vez sí. Esos ojos ciegos que tanto le daban miedo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en un movimiento defensivo cuando el rostro de su verdugo se abrió por la mitad, y del agujero se asomaba el fulgor infernal que traía consigo la mano vengadora del hombre.

En la muñequera del clan Cullen se vio reflejado el fulgor y el poder del fuego que terminó con Alistair.


	2. Todas las huestes

2

Todas las huestes

_Saratov, Rusia_

Sabía que estaba muerto incluso antes de que los percibiera llegar.

Seth Clearwater no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que podían estar en peligro en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar en que se presentaran, pero aún así, se sacudió la cabeza y siguió acarreando el barril de alimento. Las provisiones escaseaban, y sus compañeros lo resentían.

No era que pudiese consumir algo de lo que llevaba; el barril tenía sangre. Sangre clonada para los vampiros, cortesía de una ya extinta corporación manejada, obviamente, por vampiros. No se molestó en aprenderse el nombre, pues ¿quién se detiene a pensar en detalles tan nimios cuando la muerte se asoma a tu propia puerta, y tú respondes, pero sabes lo que tienes enfrente y presentas batalla, pero con terribles resultados?

Se seguía culpando por lo que había pasado, pero todos habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo. A pesar de haber pasado ya treinta y cinco años desde lo que él pensaba que era su mayor error, no pasaba una noche de aparente descanso sin poder recriminarse por lo que le había sucedido a su familia. _El remordimiento del sobreviviente_, se dijo.

Pensó en Leah, cuyo apoyo fue tan consistente hasta hace un par de años, cuando _esos_ la capturaron. Luchó a muerte para liberarla, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil; la habían apartado. Siempre se preguntaba si ella estaría bien, estuviese donde estuviese. Pero, lo que en verdad le carcomía más, era su madre. Si algo definía a Sue Clearwater era su increíble amor maternal, un amor incondicional, que traspasaba las barreras de la guerra y superaba el poder de lo sobrenatural. O al menos así pensaba Seth, hasta el momento en que _esos_ la terminaron enfrente de sus ojos.

Seth sufrió, pero no se rindió. No podía, por la memoria de su madre y por seguir operando en nombre de su hermana capturada, y si se mostraba alicaído, Jake estaba ahí. Jake… el pequeño consuelo de no haberlo perdido todo, a pesar de la horrenda situación en la que se encontraban. Jake, que había partido con la otra mitad del grupo en búsqueda de sobrevivientes en Vancouver… Jake, su otra mitad.

Llegó a reunirse en el mismo espacio que la vampiresa. Una joven que aparentaba veintidós años, de complexión bastante formidable para su físico, de rasgos ligeramente asiáticos, cabello largo, de ondas rebeldes, pero acomodadizo, y unos ojos rojizos oscuros, casi negros, levantó la mirada y le sonrió con esos marfileños dientes perfectos. Entre sus manos tenía otro barril, que llevaba con facilidad a la espalda.

— Menuda situación, ¿no? —canturreó la vampiresa, llamada Clarice. Seth asintió sombríamente; las sombras de la larga serie de tragedias acontecidas a su familia no había abandonado su mente del todo, ocasionando esa oscura respuesta. La vampiresa debió de adivinarlo, porque borró su sonrisa de inmediato—. Lamentándose por el pasado. Lo entiendo. Perdí mi clan en una noche.

— ¿No pudiste traerlos contigo? —inquirió Seth, acercándose más, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. No tenía miedo, en realidad, sino que no querría ser sorprendido cuando _esos_ aparecieran. _Porque siempre lo hacen, y ahora que somos menos, se concentran mucho más en encontrarnos_. Tragó saliva y se sintió tentado de soltar el barril y llevarse las manos al cinturón, donde tenía una vasta colección de cuchillos. Últimamente prefería luchar en su forma humana que en su forma lupina; el hecho de que el grupo estuviese mayormente conformado por vampiros le limitaba las entradas en fase, pues impedían la comunicación en ambos sentidos. Si Edward aún estuviese con ellos…

_Pero está capturado, que sepamos_, se dijo Seth, intentando focalizarse.

Pero fracasó. No por falta de interés, sino por una súbita alteración en el ambiente, una onda sonora que vino _desde arriba_, seguramente desde la superficie de hielo que los resguardaba en dicha instalación submarina. Alzó la mirada, y dos segundos de oyente le bastaron para que su sangre se helara y su piel se pusiera como de gallina.

Como el metamorfo de mejor audición en su antigua manada, supo que había pasado.

Se volteó, alarmado, hacia Clarice, quien también estaba prestando atención al techo de la habitación. Ella seguía intentando encontrar el motivo de alarma de Seth, quien la saco de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Están aquí! —observó, y como muñecos sincronizados, soltaron los barriles y corrieron hacia un punto medio entre los dos. Seth volvió a tragar saliva e impidió pensar en el nudo en el estómago que sentiría; ya había hecho esto antes, y estaba comprobado que su nudo en la garganta era psicológico. ¿Y quién no siente un nudo en el estómago cuando cambia abruptamente de sitio?

Clarice alzó y estiró la mano, como si arrojara algo, y un aro purpúreo se abrió entre ellos, justo hacia donde se dirigían. Del otro lado del aro podía ver al resto del equipo, seis plantas más abajo. No quería darles la noticia aún, pues no habían terminado la recolección, pero debía hacerse…

Cruzaron el aro, y aterrizaron limpiamente sobre sus pies. El aro-portal se cerró detrás de ellos tan rápido como apareció arriba, y las miradas de los pocos sobrevivientes —en esta mitad del grupo, todos eran vampiros— se posaron en ellos.

— Se agotó el tiempo. —dictaminó Clarice, como quien comunica que la cena está lista. Sencilla, pero funcionó.

— ¡Centinelas! —gritó uno de los vampiros, con quien Seth compartía años de amistad. No le extrañó que ese vampiro en especial fuese el primero en dar la alarma. Si algo había más preciso que definiera a Emmett Cullen, era su instinto de lucha. Sin él, muchos del grupo no hubieran sobrevivido.

• • •

Rosalie Hale estaba planificando la siguiente táctica de recolección que el grupo efectuaría dentro de dos semanas en Venecia cuando oyó el grito de su esposo. Al instante, sintió cómo su petrificado corazón, metafóricamente, se detenía un momento, un efecto colateral del miedo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Kachiri, que la miraba, sin exagerar, con un par de ojos que reflejaban el mismo miedo que ella.

— ¡Vámonos! ¡Es hora! —dijo la amazónica, y ambas mujeres se dispusieron a correr en dirección contraria a la del origen del grito de Emmett, y lo único en que Rosalie Hale pudo ser capaz de pensar fue en el bienestar de su esposo. _Por favor, Emmett, resiste lo suficiente. ¡No mueras!_

• • •

Los ruidos se agudizaban más conforme los enemigos se abrían paso entre los niveles de las instalaciones. El grupo en conjunto alzó la mirada, intentando determinar por dónde podrían provenir los temibles Centinelas. Esas infernales máquinas que no dormían, no descansaban, no morían… al menos, ninguno de los presentes habían podido matarlos alguna vez. Herirlos sí, lo que les concedía el poder para escapar justo a tiempo.

Seth alzó la mirada y de su cinturón sacó dos cuchillos de medio alcance, empuñándolos con las hojas hacia abajo. Su rostro se ensombreció y luego vaciló; bajó la mirada y la desvió a los dos tatuajes que adornaban sus brazos desnudos: en el brazo derecho, el tatuaje de la manada Quileute, a la que tantos años ha pertenecido; en el izquierdo, el nombre de su esposo.

_JacobBlack Clearwater._

Alzó la mirada un vez más cuando un rugido proveniente de su derecha lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era Emmett; no necesitaba voltear para verlo. A su izquierda, no obstante, se encontraba Benjamin, el vampiro capaz de controlar los elementos de la naturaleza. Su cuerpo empezó a refulgir con fuego; un fuego que no era capaz de quemarlo hasta las cenizas, sino un fuego propio de Benjamin, incapaz de dañarlo, pero tan efectivo como cualquier otro fuego. Cualquier otro vampiro sucumbiría ante él.

Pero los intereses de todos ellos no eran atacar a otros vampiros ni a los metamorfos, no estando al borde de la extinción.

El techo se agrietó, pedazos de concreto sólido fueron cediendo conforme las diabólicas huestes se iban abriendo paso. El grupo miró hacia la grieta más grande, por la que se asomaba la parte superior de una criatura humanoide, de aspecto grisáceo, con ojos como botones de un color amarillo fosforescente, los cuales parecían estar ciegos. Mas no lo estaban, porque los Centinelas siempre los ubicaban.

_Son como ojos de robot_, pensó Seth mientras la criatura se posaba ante ellos de pie y se erguía, terrible e imponente. Excepto, claro estaba, que los Centinelas eran lo más lejano posible a los robots. Los robots, por lo menos, se dañaban con el agua o la electricidad. Y _éstos_ los resistían.

Lo resistían todo.

Fue Benjamin el que tomó la iniciativa. A través de su cuerpo, con los brazos como objetivo final, canalizó una voluta de fuego que lanzó violentamente hacia el Centinela, como el aliento de un dragón. Al recibir el impacto, la criatura simplemente se dignó a cubrirse con los brazos y encogerse un poco, como si el fuego fuese simple luz solar que le lastimase los ojos. Esto irritó a Seth.

Detrás de ellos se escuchó otro sonido. Él y Emmett se voltearon para ver a otro Centinela aterrizar a pocos metros de ellos, y el vampiro arremetió contra él, fracasando épicamente. El Centinela no hizo nada más que proporcionarle un puñetazo en la cabeza, que tumbó limpiamente al vampiro.

Seth corrió. Se sentía bastante confiado en que Clarice actuaría inmediatamente, ya que en los últimos cinco años había sido el soporte principal de planes como estos, y por ello nunca fallaban. A pocos metros de él visualizó el portal que la vampiresa había abierto, y al otro lado del aro visualizó lo que era el equivalente a la nuca del Centinela. Se enfocó, tomó más impulso en el último momento, y saltó hacia el portal, aterrizando limpiamente en la espalda de la criatura. La fuerza y velocidad a la que el metámorfo iba, sumados a su propia fuerza física, le permitieron desestabilizar al Centinela, quitándoselo de encima a Emmett. Seth no desaprovechó su oportunidad para clavarle ambos cuchillos en la espalda al enemigo, el cual, como esperaba, no emitió sonido alguno de dolor. Nunca lo hacían.

Emmett se levantó en un grácil movimiento, a pesar de haber sido sucumbido. Se giró hacia el Centinela que Seth estaba apuñalando, y alzó ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, cerradas en puños, y los descargó violentamente contra la cabeza del Centinela.

• • •

Correr con un cinturón de armas atado a su cuerpo casi no era un impedimento para Rosalie, pero el hecho de llevar algo en su persona, algo que le recordaba diariamente lo vulnerable que se encontraba por no poseer un don especial que le ayudara, le sentaba fatal. Se consolaba diciéndose que Emmett tampoco tenía un don, pero al menos él contaba con la ventaja de la fuerza física. _Esos Centinelas saben cómo resistir al ataque físico del vampiro promedio_, determinó tras varios años de experiencia cercana a ellos.

Se agazapó, nivelando su velocidad con Kachiri. Ella era bastante veloz y a veces le costaba mantenerse a su ritmo, pero podía hacerlo si se concentraba lo suficiente. La finalidad de que ellos estuvieran haciendo esto no podía ser llevada a cabo si las dos no iban a la par, siempre al mismo tiempo. Toda la operación se iba al demonio de lo contrario.

Un ruido potente, seguido de escombros cayendo ante ellas, las detuvo. Un Centinela aterrizó frente a ellas, y en sus ojos inexpresivos encontraron el desprecio completo que los humanos habían implantado en ellos. Ninguna de las dos fue capaz de moverse en un santiamén, pero Rosalie no se pasmó del todo. Bajó la mano derecha al cinturón, y rápidamente tomó un arma de plasma, robada a los humanos seis meses atrás. Sus últimos alimentos vivos, pensó, antes de que el acercamiento a ellos se hubiera vuelto radicalmente peligroso y prácticamente imposible.

Apuntó a la cara del Centinela, y tras vacilar un nanosegundo, disparó. El plasma salió despedido hacia la mitad izquierda del rostro del verdugo, ocasionando que la cabeza se abriera por la mitad, como una naranja polisintética gris. El impacto hizo retroceder al Centinela apenas un paso, pero en lo que se estabilizaba, su rostro se recuperaba, volviendo a ser el mismo. _Mierda_, pensó Rosalie, cuando el Centinela avanzó hacia ellas, pero sólo un paso, porque a la izquierda de ellas hubo un resplandor purpúreo, y de él apareció la silueta de Seth, que iba despedida directamente hacia la criatura. Se enganchó al tórax, y en su mano derecha brilló un objeto largo y plateado; uno de los cuchillos que el joven metámorfo se permitía cargar. Ni tan joven, para variar. Aunque tuviese la apariencia física de un formidable hombre de veintitantos años, llevaba arrastrando esa condición física desde hacía más de cuarenta años. Rosalie seguía sorprendida por el hecho de que los Quileute podían extender su vida indefinidamente en tanto siguiesen entrando en fase, congelando su envejecimiento a la mitad de los veintitantos. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos podría vivir para siempre.

Pero no era el único que había asistido. Detrás de él, y cerrando el portal tras de sí, venía Clarice, una joven vampiresa que se habían topado en Indonesia, capaz de teletransportarse a ella y a otros por medio de portales instantáneos. Rosalie se sintió miserable; todos aportaban un don clave para la supervivencia del grupo, excepto ella. Su única función viable venía de la mano con la habilidad de Kachiri, y nada más. O así lo veía ella.

Seth gritó, un alarido de guerra, antes de enterrar dicho cuchillo en el cuello del Centinela, provocándole apenas dolor, o lo que fuera que esas máquinas pudiesen sentir. El Centinela se echó una marometa hacia atrás, en la que Seth salió despedido varios metros, pero que permitió a la criatura ponerse estable nuevamente, mirando hacia Kachiri y Rosalie. Estaban localizadas como el siguiente objetivo, de eso no había duda.

La amazonia tiró del brazo de la rubia, indicándole que se diesen la media vuelta y huyeran. Rosalie no protestó y siguió a su compañera en el momento exacto en el que un portal se abría ante ellas y les permitía avanzar hacia un sector más cercano a su destino. Corrieron como nunca y cruzaron sin siquiera mirar atrás.

• • •

Clarice mantuvo el portal abierto sólo lo suficiente para que las dos mujeres, Kachiri y Rosalie, pasaran exitosamente, acortándose unos veinte metros de su tramo. Eso les permitiría alejarse ventajosamente del Centinela en cuestión. Sin embargo, ahora debía ser su turno. El Centinela se giró hacia ella, claramente ansioso de sangre no humana, y extendió su mano derecha, que se iba alargando hasta terminar en una afilada lanza. Clarice abrió un portal a su espalda y lo cruzó, cerrándolo instantáneamente. Se encontraba en el miso nivel, pero a varios metros de su posición anterior. Miró en derredor, y a su izquierda se topó con otro de los vampiros sobrevivientes. Era un vampiro corpulento, alto, rubio y un poco reservado, que siempre le había ocasionado cierto recelo. No obstante, ese no era el momento de pensar en ello. El vampiro, conocido como Fred, intercambió una mirada de acuerdo con Clarice, quien asintió. Ella dispuso un portal que le abrió la ventana hacia el corredor por donde Rosalie y Kachiri corrían. Fred no vaciló y se lanzó a la acción, yendo en dirección contraria a la que las mujeres tomaban.

• • •

Mientras recorría el pasillo pensando en todo aquello que podría salir mal a base de cualquier mínimo error, él y la rubia, Rosalie, intercambiaron miradas de complicidad cuando sus caminos chocaron a la misma altura del corredor. Habían acordado en esta táctica de distracción meses antes, y nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de utilizarla. Ahora sí.

En la dirección en la que Fred iba estaba un Centinela, obstinado en alcanzar a las mujeres. El vampiro alzó la mirada, una mirada de seguridad, y dispuso de su don para mantener alejado al enemigo. Dejó de correr, se plantó a tres metros de la criatura, y se concentró más que nunca en potencializar su don repelente, que en cierta forma estaba funcionando. El Centinela también dejó de correr, pero agitaba sus brazos en direcciones no muy cercanas a Fred, intentando capturarlo. El joven sonrió ante el espectáculo que tenía enfrente. Un Centinela que, curiosamente, no podía dar con él, provocaba en el joven cierto alivio. Repentinamente pensó en una vieja conocida, la tal Bree, a quien esperó todo un día en Vancouver, pero que nunca llegó. La dio por muerta en el conflicto de Riley y prosiguió su camino por el mundo en absoluta libertad cautelosa, al menos un par de años más, hasta que la purga empezó.

Llegado ese punto, se dijo, era mejor vampiro de lo que Riley, o algún otro vampiro que estuviera con él, habían sido.

• • •

No importaba que su enemigo estuviese levantándose casi intacto de los ataques que le propinaba, Emmett no se iba a retirar a esconderse sin proporcionarle una buena guerra. Debía ser capaz de arrancarle la cabeza, como mínimo, ya que nadie había podido llegar tan lejos. Y por eso no habían matado a ningún Centinela; siempre atacaban partes más insignificantes.

Se abalanzó contra él, pero el Centinela le tomó con una mano, y le arrojó contra un pilar de concreto que estaba en la cercanía, provocando una gran grieta en el mismo cuando el vampiro chocó contra ella. Cayó al suelo, cubierto de escombros, pero se levantó inmediatamente, y en un súbito ataque de rabia en el que desconecto el cerebro, se abalanzó nuevamente hacia el enemigo, puño izquierdo en alto, agarrando impulso para romperle ese rostro sintético.

Pero el Centinela fue más veloz y certero. Con un simple movimiento, le tomó el puño al vampiro con su manaza derecha, y le retorció el brazo hacia atrás. Emmett jadeó; la forzosa posición del brazo resonó en protesta con un sonido de mármol agrietándose. El vampiro ignoró a qué altura su brazo se había agrietado, pero sabía que así había sido, y le _dolía_…

Alzó la mirada hacia los ojos del Centinela, y en ellos no encontró nada más que el desprecio, el deseo de aniquilación. Eso si dichas máquinas tuviesen deseos. En esos ojos vacíos y ciegos encontró su destino, y apenas fue capaz de percatarse de otra cosa que no fueran el Centinela y él, unidos y aislados en un propio universo vacio, en el que sólo ellos dos existían.

Por ello, notó perfectamente que, con origen en el agarre con el que sostenía el puño del vampiro, la piel del Centinela cambió con una onda camaleónica, pasando de su estándar apariencia grisácea a una apariencia más… familiar… más pétrea y resistente, tan familiar como él mismo, pues el Centinela se había _adaptado_ a la piel de vampiro, que ahora lucía por toda su despreciable anatomía.

• • •

Benjamin empezaba a perder la esperanza.

No importaba cuánto fuego le lanzara al asqueroso ser, éste no parecía recibir ningún daño en absoluto, ni siquiera se detenía. Al contrario, avanzaba con pasos lentos pero firmes, acortando la distancia entre él y el joven vampiro. Conforme la distancia se iba acortando, Benjamin empezaba a tener _miedo_. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un Centinela, pero sabía lo que pasaría si se acercaba más… Lo había visto en Tia, a quien no había podido salvar.

Lo vio alzarse, erguirse completamente, sin tener que cubrirse ni encogerse más. Por encima de sus llamaradas sobresalía el rostro del Centinela, que iba adquiriendo una tonalidad más celeste, como el hielo, y con la tonalidad iba acompañado el vapor seco de un objeto criogenizado. Un Centinela blindado con hielo para protegerse de las llamaradas de Benjamin.

• • •

Fred seguía orgulloso de su éxito, pero se preocupaba más. El Centinela daba zarpazos en direcciones cada vez más cercanas a él, cosa que lo preocupaba muchísimo. Se concentró en su habilidad, pero sabía que estaba dando lo mejor de sí. Las ondas de repulsión estaban al tope, y él mismo ya estaba invisible. ¿Qué estaba pasando, entonces, si él no era el origen del problema? Sólo cuando el Centinela lanzó un zarpazo a tan sólo diez centímetros de su tórax, realmente certero, supo la verdad de la situación.

• • •

Los esfuerzos de Benjamin fueron reducidos al instante, en el momento exacto en el que el Centinela eliminaba los últimos metros de distancia entre su presa y él, y extendió la mano derecha en una perfecta garra-trampa, que tomó por sorpresa al joven vampiro. Y no sólo por sorpresa, sino también por su cuello.

Benjamin se sintió alzado del suelo, con la mano apretándole el cuello con una fuerza descomunal, asesina, que le empezaba a fracturar con seriedad. Las llamas extendidas sobre todo su cuerpo se fueron reduciendo progresivamente, hasta el momento en que supo que todo esfuerzo había sido bueno, sí, pero insuficiente para salvarlo. El egipcio puso sus últimos esfuerzos en mirar a los ojos de su verdugo, y en un segundo lo sucumbió la oscuridad.

• • •

Fred retrocedió, con las manos alzadas al nivel de su cabeza, intentando refrenar visualmente al Centinela. Todo su ser le decía que debía echarse a correr, que debía ponerse a salvo, pero no podía hacerlo aún. Era un plan que había estipulado con Rosalie Hale, y con todos en realidad. Un plan que debía hacer funcionar a toda costa.

Pensaba en la carga que estaba en sus hombros cuando el Centinela le tomó por el cuello y lo alzó varios metros, hasta colocarlo a su altura. La sorpresa del ataque hizo que Fred no se concentrara más en su don, retirando las ondas de repulsión y su propia invisibilidad. En los ojos amarillos, ciegos y resplandecientes como dos monedas de neón, encontró el reflejo de la desdicha final.

• • •

Kachiri sabía que el tiempo estaba en contra de las dos.

A pesar de la velocidad vampírica que les proporcionaba una ligera sensación de seguridad, su poca sutilidad para evadir a los Centinelas le había costado segundos valiosos al grupo en más de una ocasión. Podía jurar y perjurar que sus esfuerzos habían sido los más básicos de entre todos los demás, pero no solía ser tan dura consigo misma. Bien había aprendido que, en los últimos momentos, todos pensaban que eran un lastre para el grupo y que ellos mismos debían quedarse atrás como sacrificio para permitir la supervivencia de los otros.

Esme, la esposa de Carlisle, había sido la única que lo había puesto en práctica.

Se despejó la mente y se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Rosalie, las dos observando la puerta hermética que se erguía ante ellas. Era como la bóveda de un banco, sólo que más gruesa. A prueba de misiles nucleares y radiaciones de dicha índole. Perfecta. La mujer Cullen se adelantó y giró la escotilla con perfecta seguridad, y en cinco segundos la puerta estaba abierta. Kachiri pasó primero, seguida de la rubia, y en otros cinco segundos ya estaban perfectamente aisladas del resto del mundo.

La bóveda en sí no contenía nada, salvo una especie de mesa rectangular en el centro del espacio. Las mujeres intercambiaron una última mirada de complicidad, y la amazonia se colocó en el extremo más alejado de la puerta, mirándola atentamente. Rosalie fue la segunda en moverse, acostándose boca arriba en la mesa, con la cabeza cerca de Kachiri, y sus pies apuntando hacia la puerta. La rubia cerró los ojos y se quedó perfectamente inerte, mientras Kachiri ponía ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de la rubia, con varios centímetros de distancia, que fue rellenado instantáneamente con fibras plasmáticas azuladas que acariciaron las sienes de la rubia, quien emitió un leve quejido de dolor y protesta.

• • •

El Centinela-vampiro, con la mano libre que tenía, le proporcionó un golpe fatal a Emmett, al que tumbó con el mismo y le ocasionó una severa grieta a nivel del cráneo, rostro y hombros. _Esto es todo, esto es el final_, pensó el vampiro con verdadera angustia, antes de sentir el golpe de gracia que le fragmentó la espalda de la misma manera en que había sido fragmentado el concreto del techo.

• • •

Fred apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de la mano que le oprimía el cuello, pero el Centinela devolvía la táctica con una reciproca insistencia. El vampiro apretó los ojos a base del dolor causado por las grietas que se iban abriendo paso a través de su cuello, expandiéndose en ambos sentidos, arriba y abajo, que le impedían pensar con claridad. La mano del Centinela se abrió ligeramente, sólo lo suficiente para cambiar de agarre. Ahora no era sólo el cuello el que sujetaba, sino toda la cabeza, y con un grácil y sencillo movimiento apretó, provocando un resonar de hielo resquebrajándose, y el cuerpo cayó con resonancia y fuerza suficientes. La cabeza decapitada de Fred se deslizó un poco mientras el Centinela reanudaba su avance hacia las mujeres, pisando y reduciendo a pedacitos la cabeza del vampiro con uno de sus pasos indiferentes.

Pero su indiferencia no duró mucho.

Por encima de su cabeza, detrás de él, un fulgor purpúreo se manifestó, y el metámorfo Clearwater apareció, enganchándose a él con cuchillos que clavó a la altura del occipital y en el omóplato derecho, de haberlos tenido. El Centinela, impasible, tomó al metámorfo con su mano izquierda, y con un movimiento sencillo lo lanzó lejos de sí.

Seth cayó y giró en el suelo un par de metros, sin control sobre sí mismo. Un dolor paralizante le recorrió la mano derecha; se dijo que quizá se la pudo haber torcido. Empezó a reducir la velocidad con la que giraba, y pudo percibir que el enemigo no se había detenido ahí. Se preparaba para saltar, como un predador cuando ha ubicado a su presa, como él mismo, otrora un lobo guardián de La Push, cuando cazaba venados y alces para complementar su experiencia lupina.

Un vórtice del gusano se interpuso entre ambos individuos mientras Seth se detenía boca abajo, y en un segundo sintió un par de manos tratando de levantarlo. El aroma invadió su nariz al instante, y se sintió aliviado de tener a Clarice a su lado. Era una muchacha que le había caído bien, a pesar de la situación actual, a pesar de la tensión por sobrevivir.

_¡Levántate!_, se ordenó Seth en su mente mientras hacía los esfuerzos para levantarse, con apoyo de la vampiresa, quien le apremiaba entre susurros. Él obedeció, muy dispuesto, y cuando estaba ya apoyado con las cuatro extremidades, su amiga soltó un corto grito de dolor, y Seth alzó la mirada en el momento en el que hubo un breve resplandor. Del abdomen de la vampiresa sobresalía un brazo-lanza de los Centinelas, que empezó a producir chispas, y en cuestión de segundos esparció las llamas que consumieron instantáneamente a Clarice.

— ¡Clarice! ¡No! ¡No! —se oyó decir Seth, mientras el cuerpo llameante de la vampiresa caía limpiamente al suelo, en donde se terminaba de consumir. Seth miró con profundo odio al Centinela, que carecía de su brazo izquierdo, al menos hasta la altura del codo. Se puso en pie y retrocedió un poco, reconociendo el aroma reciente de Kachiri y de Rosalie, que se cortaba ahí. _Esto es todo_, pensó._ Ellas están detrás. Si no han terminado lo que debían terminar… No. Debo darles tiempo. Más tiempo. Debo matar al Centinela_.

Pero para su sorpresa, dicha situación no iba a suceder. Justo al lado de su enemigo aparecieron otros dos, arrinconándolo contra la puerta blindada. En su corazón empezó a crecer la desesperación inminente y, como había pensado apenas minutos antes, se sentía muerto incluso antes de que ellos llegaran.

Pero ahora estaban aquí.

Se sacó un cuchillo más del cinturón, que empuñó con la mano izquierda. No necesitaba verse la derecha; le punzaba con una insistencia infernal, y no sentía los dedos. Sabía que sanaría pronto, ¿pero lo suficientemente pronto como para poder usarla? Se dijo que eso no podía ser posible.

El primer Centinela, el que había asesinado a Clarice, se acercó, y su rostro se abrió desde el centro hacia afuera, dejando ver el interior. Uno hubiera esperado cerebro o algo así cuando estuviese vendo el interior de un cráneo, pero lo que Seth visualizó no fue un cerebro, sino un núcleo. Un núcleo de plasma, tan brillante y caluroso que por un momento entrecerró los ojos, pero no se dejó intimidar.

Pensó nuevamente en el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo, y miró fijamente los nudillos de la mano que empuñaba el cuchillo. En el dedo anular resplandecía el elegante anillo de compromiso, y en el dedo corazón, el de bodas. Se permitió pensar en su esposo, estuviese donde estuviese.

_Jacob… lo siento mucho. Peleamos, pero no sobrevivimos. Te amo, Jake. Sigue adelante. Sobrevive._

Soltó un último alarido de guerra y se abalanzo contra el Centinela, que le correspondió con una llamara similar a la que le había visto a Benjamin, pero ésta era de plasma, no de fuego, y como tal se permitió borrar al metámorfo en cuestión de segundos.

• • •

Un escalofrío —que no debía pasarle por ser vampira— recorrió la espalda de Kachiri. Alzó ligeramente la mirada, sin desconcentrarse de su tarea, y atisbó la puerta como un humano que está al pendiente del perro agresivo del vecino, que tiene enfrente y que lo mira, esperando a que el humano se descuide para echársele encima y morderle. Así sentía la puerta, que sintió más y más caliente…

En el centro de la misma se abrió un agujero, que se expandía a medida que el metal se iba derritiendo. Dos brazos encendidos en fuego se abrieron paso hasta provocar un agujero considerable, y los brazos se retiraron un poco para dejar paso al rostro del Centinela-fuego. Los rostros se encontraron viéndose, y el Centinela dividió su rostro para dejar visible el núcleo, listo para disparar.

— Demasiado tarde, pendejos. —dijo Kachiri, y en el momento en el que el Centinela había disparado el plasma y había hecho la mitad del camino, la bóveda estaba vacía. Todo desapareció, como si nada hubiera pasado.


End file.
